


Darkness Reprieve

by oly_chic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyshipping Day, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oly_chic/pseuds/oly_chic
Summary: Things are not going well for Prowl or the Autobots as they hide out on Cybertron. Is there anything good out there?





	Darkness Reprieve

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Polyshipping day! I had two different ideas on how this strange pairing could happen so I wrote both versions. This takes place in the All Hail Megatron arc and is the smutty one. 
> 
> Thanks to Icecream Robot for beta reading!

Prowl walked away from the mess that was currently his Autobot team, rubbing his cheek where Ironhide had punched him. Prowl was more upset than he let on, not wanting anyone to know how much having Ironhide punch him hurt. It wasn’t just a physical pain, but an emotional one too. He and Ironhide were never friends, but he thought they at least had a mutual respect for one another.

The injured mech entered an empty building, one that might have been a mill once, if the fixtures on the walls were any indicator. It was as good of a place as any to shake off his anger and hurt.

"Are you okay?" 

Prowl turned around fast, his hand dropping from his cheek. "Jazz, are you following me?"

"Something like that." Jazz stepped closer. "Ironhide hits pretty hard, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised that it still hurts."

"Yes he does. Thank you for interceding or who knows how far that would have gone."

"Not a problem." It wasn't quite true since Jazz and Ironhide had a verbal scuffle afterwards, but Jazz said nothing of it. Instead he went over to Prowl to examine the damage. Prowl stopped Jazz when the saboteur reached out, his hands in front of Jazz's.

"There's no need for that," Prowl's voice was a little lower than normal. He didn't want to stop Jazz but he was afraid of Jazz's touch for the same reason.

Jazz stared at Prowl's cheek and then slightly tilted his helm to look Prowl in the optics. Both stared for a moment but that moment was interrupted by a third voice. "Oh, I didn't realize anyone was here."

Jazz turned around as Prowl said, "Drift, what are you doing here?"

Drift replied, "Kup wants me to do rounds. I assumed everyone was together so I'm checking nearby locations to make sure we aren't at risk. Sorry to disturb you." He looked around sheepishly, not sure if he should retrace his steps or continue past them.

"That's fine," Jazz switched gears to his most authoritative voice. "What have you found?"

Drift approached. "Nothing so far and I walked almost the entire perimeter."

"Good." Jazz was planning on ordering Drift to continue but Drift spoke first when he looked at Prowl.

"Prowl, what happened? I can see some damage to your cheek and other arm." Drift was concerned. Was it an Autobot that harmed him? Drift’s armor tightened at the idea of Autobot-on-Autobot violence.

Jazz's optics snapped to Prowl's arm opposite of the struck cheek and saw damage from the hard landing. Again he reached out and again Prowl shied away. "It's hardly anything, barely more than scuff marks," Prowl tried defending.

Even Drift walked closer to examine him. He looked Prowl over more carefully. "There are some serious scratches."

"Let me see," Jazz insisted. He reached out and ignored Prowl's shielded body language, rubbing his hand softly over the damage to get a better sense of its extent.

Prowl froze, the feel of Jazz's careful touch much softer than he imagined. Before he could get too swept up in the caress Drift reach out and lightly prodded Prowl's cheek. He said to the tactician, "Someone hit you hard. Who was it?"

"Nobody you need to concern yourself with," Prowl answered, barely keeping his voice even.

Drift didn’t like the answer but remained silent for the moment. He was sure now it was an Autobot and alarm ran through his mind. Were the Autobots really that frazzled? He wanted to soothe the situation over, to make Prowl feel better. He knew Prowl had to be feeling horrible from being attacked by a teammate.

Jazz reached up with his other hand to rub Prowl's cheek, to examine the damage with his sensitive hands. Instinctively Prowl leaned his helm into the touch before realizing what he'd done. He tried pulling his helm away, embarrassed at the lack of self restraint. His need for contact won out against his embarrassment.

Drift walked around behind Prowl and immediately found more damage to Prowl's doorwings. "You must have landed hard. You have damage here and here," Drift said as he lightly touched the damage on Prowl's doorwings, one hand sliding down to Prowl's hip. "And even here."

The other two were distracted when Drift spoke, Jazz because he caught Prowl's lean into his hand and Prowl because he was trying not to shiver under their touch. When Drift's hand glided he lost and shivered, his systems feeling a little flusher. Drift and Jazz both saw and Drift realized what he'd done to a Praxian. "I'm sorry," he said as he backed off, feeling guilty even as his body suddenly felt warm from Prowl's reaction under Drift's touch. The back of his mind said to keep going, that he liked exciting someone. It was a change from what he did as a Decepticon and as a Wrecker. Still, he had propriety. "I'll go."

Prowl reset his vocalizer. "It's fine, it's my fault."

Jazz shook his helm. "It's not your fault." He started massaging Prowl's cheek, his confidence inspired by Prowl's leaning and shivering. "Drift, tell him."

"That's right, it's my fault." He took two wide strides, rounding Prowl's injured arm. "I'm sorry you're injured."

Jazz remembered his hand still on Prowl's arm. He rubbed Prowl's arm. "You wouldn't believe how deep some of these scratches are, Drift. Prowl must've landed on something, like loose debris."

Drift's curiosity and concern overpowered his guilt. He stepped a little closer and slowly reached out to feel the scratches. Jazz stopped moving his hand so Drift could feel, his attention returning to Prowl's cheek.

"Those are deep," Drift murmured. "Almost as deep as the ones on your doorwings and hip."

Jazz frowned. "Prowl, I'm sorry I didn't intervene sooner."

"It's okay," Prowl said quietly, their touches masking his pain from being emotionally hurt earlier. Unable to help himself, Prowl commented, "You both have a kinder examining touch than I'd expect of your professions."

The sultry image of Prowl shivering under his touch popped into Drift's mind and in combination of Prowl's comment about his touch, Drift's hand trembled. His mind whispered to make Prowl to shiver again. He said, "Jazz, do you want me to show you the damage on Prowl's backside?"

Jazz slowed his ministrations on Prowl's cheek and spoke as he stared into Prowl's optics, "Yes." His hand brushed Prowl's chin as he removed his hand and followed Drift. Prowl stood there, his face and arm chilly without touch.

"See here?" Drift said to Jazz. "If you touch it, you can feel how deep it goes."

"Can I touch, Prowl?" Jazz asked permission.

"If you're careful," Prowl replied.

"Can I as well, Prowl?"

"If you're also careful."

The two behind Prowl tenderly touched Prowl's doorwings, Jazz's hands following Drift's as Drift led him to the worst of the scratches. Prowl regretted his words, because their touches only reminded him how long it'd been since someone caressed his doorwings. The scratches exposed delicate circuitry to their hands. His doorwings began to lightly twitch under their touches, the appendages betraying Prowl's fevered attempt to remain neutral. Inside he almost wept from the caresses, wanting to lie to himself and call it a lover’s touch.

Jazz caught the light twitching first, his attention split on Prowl's injuries and Prowl's reactions, wondering if his touches would have a similar effect as when he first rubbed Prowl's cheek. Drift was only a split klik behind Jazz, but this time he didn't pull away. Jazz didn't either, choosing instead to let his hands roam to Prowl's hip so he could caress it while Drift stayed on Prowl's doorwings.

Jazz quietly spoke as he rubbed a hip seam, "This seam particularly got chewed up. Let me make it feel better, it must be sore. So must his doorwings, right Drift?"

"Right," Drift was glad for the excuse. The twitching doorwings under his touch weren’t helping him fight his own wants. "I can help with any soreness."

"They are sore," Prowl agreed, conflicted about his words. He knew what he was inviting, and couldn’t really believe it, but it had been so long since he was touched that he hoped. Everyone found him dull or too difficult, so even if it ended up slightly beyond platonic at least it was something.

A second thought crossed Prowl’s mind. Jazz technically superseded Prowl’s authority, at least for now, but Drift didn’t. Prowl also had say in what the Wreckers did. Was it alright to risk affection from a subordinate? What if someone caught him, and what would they think if their leaders were doing a non-platonic activity with an ex-Decepticon?

For Drift, there was that nagging feeling about what he was doing to a superior, and that he shouldn’t be doing it. Drift had so little contact in his life since becoming a powerful Decepticon that he ignored the nagging thought. It wasn’t like Autobots were in favor of intimate relations with an ex-Decepticon.

Jazz and Drift kept up their soft rubbing touches, Jazz growing bolder every other klik. Finally he couldn't stand it and leaned in to kiss the middle of Prowl's doorwings, right beneath his neck. Drift, his systems also growing flush every other klik from knowing what he must be doing to Prowl, leaned in and kissed Prowl's doorwing's deepest scratch. Jazz trailed kisses down Prowl's spine while Drift sought out the worst scratches.

Prowl’s multiple concerns were being erased slowly as he talked himself out of it with each touch. He knew what he wanted, and so he told himself that no one would walk into this abandoned building when it was out of the way. The Wreckers were led by a strong leader that wouldn’t give Drift any favors because Prowl said so, meaning that even Drift probably knew that this wouldn’t benefit him professionally in any way.

By the time they started kissing his plating Prowl couldn't take trying to behave as if he felt neutral anymore, letting out a soft moan. It encouraged Drift to explore beyond the damage, his hands moving inward along Prowl's doorwing. Jazz moved to the neglected doorwing. The pair of warriors began tracing seams with gentle touches and kissing plating until Prowl's legs wobbled and he fell down on his knees.

Drift brushed his hands along Prowl's doorwing's upper edge and then to his injured arm, sinking down to his knees the lower his hand went. When Prowl fell to his knees Drift felt a surge of desire, the sight of a superior coming undone before him more desirable than he expected.

While Drift slowly lowered himself Jazz bent down to Prowl's chevron, kissing the points. The tactician moaned again and leaned back into Drift's arms and Jazz's legs. It felt good to be supported by others. Jazz neatly sat down and pulled Prowl against him. He kissed the side of Prowl's helm, moving down to his neck. Drift decided to move the opposite direction, kissing Prowl's shoulder and moving to Prowl's neck.

Prowl couldn't stand only receiving the kisses and tried turning around to reciprocate. His doorwings made it impossible to turn around with two mechs between them. He tried leaning forward and twisting to get around them.

Jazz's hand brushed Prowl's neck. "Relax, Prowl. Don't hurt yourself further."

"I won't," Prowl said, turning around and grabbing their hands enthusiastically, unable to hide his need for more touch. His needy kissed sought out Drift first and the swordsmech enjoyed the feel of Prowl's lips. When Prowl kissed Jazz it lingered and Drift resumed kissing Prowl's neck. Jazz cupped Prowl's good cheek, massaging it with his thumb.

Prowl's hands squeezed the hands he held before letting go and his hands traced their torsos. Suddenly Prowl winced and Jazz broke off the kiss. "What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me," Jazz said, pulling up Prowl's hand to give it a kiss. He stopped when Prowl winced. "It's the scratches, isn't it?" Drift also stopped and grabbed Prowl's other hand on Drift’s chassis to still it.

"Please don't worry about it," Prowl whispered. He didn't want to stop, not now. His systems were warm and his engine revving harder. He leaned in to kiss Jazz and Jazz couldn't resist. The saboteur did keep the kiss quick. "Just keep your arm down and let it rest, okay?"

"Acceptable." Prowl kissed Jazz again and pulled his hand free of Drift's hand so he could pet Drift's chassis. He tried to not move his injured arm but Prowl was swept up in kissing Jazz, Jazz's caresses of Prowl's neck, petting Drift, and Drift's kisses to his collar armor. He moved it and failed to stop the wince.

 After a third time Jazz declared, "That's it." He unsubspaced Special Ops grade stasis cuffs but didn't turn them on. "Put these on."

"I can resist moving my arm," Prowl protested. "Besides, what are cuffs going to do?"

"They'll let me hold your arm in place." Jazz leaned over and whispered into Prowl's audio, barely loud enough for Drift to overhear, "Plus maybe I'd like to see you at my mercy."

Drift's engine revved. He wanted to add his own bit about the excitement of cuffs, but would that be okay for an ex-Con with his history? Instead he said nothing and hoped Jazz’s words were enough.

Prowl took the cuffs and examine them. He’d never been cuffed before and he wasn’t certain how he felt about the idea. He did know he liked the idea of exciting Jazz. Prowl put them on with the help of Jazz.

The saboteur hooked his finger around the middle of the cuffs and pulled Prowl's hands into his lap's side so Prowl couldn't reach his interface panels. After Jazz had Prowl settled Drift moved back behind Prowl and began licking doorwing seams. Jazz got Drift's idea and began licking Prowl's chassis seams, the two assaulting Prowl with their glossa on both sides.

Prowl writhed and moaned, but since Jazz was holding his arms locked into place he could only move his body a little bit. Prowl found himself liking it, however, that he really was at Jazz’s mercy, and even Drift’s. There was something about not having control for once, to have his tac-net unable to help him out using thousands of calculations that was freeing and exciting.

Drift chuckled at the way Prowl's doorwings were fluttering, finding the sight lovely. He really liked having someone enjoying him as well for once.

Both Jazz and Drift were growing excited, but as a Wrecker and a Special Ops agent they needed more, if Prowl was willing. Drift pushed Prowl first, nipping at his doorwing and Prowl responded with a needy gasp. Jazz sat a little up and nipped Prowl on the chevron and earned the same gasp. Jazz repeated the bite to the other chevron, but a little harder and he licked it afterwards.

"Don't stop," Prowl mewled.

Jazz lightly bit Prowl's collar armor, catching a seam in his dentae. Drift did the same to the other collar armor.  Prowl sighed deeply and whimpered for a kiss. Jazz kissed him but this time added a little nip to the kiss. Prowl returned it as well, a little clumsy but eager to please.

"More," Prowl whispered. "Can..." he trailed off, embarrassed by what he was about to ask.

"What?" Jazz asked. "Don't be afraid." Drift stopped and lifted his helm to listen.

"I heard..." Prowl's face felt hot but he pushed through. "I heard Special Ops agents and Wreckers share some interests, like electricity."

Jazz grinned to Drift and Drift smiled back. Drift asked, "Is that so, Jazz? Do you like using electricity to play?"

"I do, I wonder what else we share in common."

"Besides cuffing mechs? It's too bad we don't have an electric wand with us, or other toys to find out." Did Drift really just out himself as a mech who liked cuffs and electric wands? He truly was getting swept up in their activities. So far at least no one had seemed to make a fuss about his old life, instead choosing to focus on his Autobot Wrecker status.

Jazz's grin grew. "What you don't know about us agents." He lightly jostled Prowl's cuffs. "These are special cuffs. They can electrify a whole body to different degrees if I want it. Shall I turn it on?"

Drift's optics lit up. "Please do, if Prowl's okay with it."

"Sounds like he is." Jazz looked at Prowl. "Are you, Prowl?"

Prowl was a little nervous at the idea of having stasis cuffs turned on but he trusted Jazz that they wouldn't hurt him. Again, he wanted to please his partners. "Please."

Jazz started off low, using a full-body setting. He slowly kept turning it up until he saw Prowl's face go slack. "What do you like to do when you have a captive, electrified playmate, Drift?"

Now was a true test to see if they were okay with him showing his true colors on how he approached interfacing without regard to reputation and power plays. "The first thing I do is run my fingers around their body. I like concentrating the electricity with my touch." Drift ran both hands down the sides of Prowl's chevron and then down his neck, stopping at the tips of the doorwings to tweak them. Nervously he waited for their response.

Prowl gasped and arched his back, amazed at the new feel of Drift's touches. Each touch tingled and left his sensory net more alive. There was nothing in his life like it, a life fighting, standing at attention, or at a desk. "More," he begged.

Jazz ran his finger down from the center of Prowl's chevron to his bottom lip, leaving it there for an extra klik as he applied light pressure. Drift ran his hands over Prowl's hips, paying attention to the seams he could dip his fingers. Jazz did the same to the front of Prowl's doorwings.

Aware of their every movement, Prowl was gasping and mewling with each touch. "Higher," he begged for higher intensity.

"Somebody's found their kink," Jazz teased before obliging Prowl.

"He definitely has," Drift agreed as he ran his fingers near Prowl's aft. "Which is good, because it's one of mine too."

"As is it one of mine. You want to know what else is one of my kinks?" He let go of Prowl's cuffs and pulled out a second set of cuffs. These cuffs were turned on low after Jazz added a magnet to each cuff. "I like putting this on top of interface panels and see how long my partner can last before opening up. What do you think, Prowl? Do you think you can handle that challenge?"

"Yes, challenge me," Prowl requested in a breathy tone before feeling awkward about giving into something so intimate.

Jazz placed one cuff on Prowl's spike cover and another on his valve cover. Prowl shivered, almost violently under all the sensations. His thoughts were swimming about how he was letting Jazz almost touch his panels. "You know what's best about this cuff? It has a remote for the intensifier." He unsubspaced the remote. "Drift, you want the honors?"

Drift was indeed honored to be trusted so much. "Very much so. What are you going to do?"

"Cheat," Jazz said and winked with his visor. He handed the remote to Drift. "Don't go above three."

Drift nodded and used one hand to graze Prowl's aft seam while the other held the remote, ready to start alternating intensity levels once he knew what Jazz was doing.

Jazz scooted back and held onto Prowl's hand cuffs. "I'm going to hold you in place because I don't think you can do it yourself after what I have planned." Jazz bent down and kissed Prowl's spike cover inside the magnetized cuff's ring. He licked and kissed it as if he was making out with the panel.

Prowl was losing his mind until a stressful thought crossed it. He’d never allowed his mind to become ‘lost’ before now. Could he really let go that much? If he did, then how could he perform, because if he didn’t would he come across as dull? They seemed turned on by him by just being allowed to do things to him, so maybe that wouldn’t be an issue. To him it was amazing that this started over someone disliking Prowl so much that Prowl was attack. At the present he was learning how to enjoy touch, and it was wonderful who was teaching him. He never dared to think of Jazz touching him even platonically, and now he was touching Prowl’s panels? Having Drift in the mix added to the high.

Now that Prowl was learning how to enjoy touch he was finding himself struggling with Drift's electrified touches while his whole body tingled from the stasis cuffs, but having the addition of Jazz's toy and mouth? All he could think was to not let his panels open, but even those thoughts were disappearing fast. Drift's alternating pattern of the intensity changes and bites were not helping, and when Jazz added his fingers to rub his valve cover he completely lost, both panels snapping open.

The cuffs slipped from their place as the covers disappeared. Jazz moved his mouth to cover Prowl's spike and opened wide so that Prowl's spike pressurized into his mouth. He tightened his lips around the spike while comm'ing Drift. ::Drift, use the other cuffs to run it along Prowl's valve's outer folds.::

Drift nudged Prowl's peds apart. After he dropped the intensity back down to one, Drift picked up the fallen cuffs.  Using the edge of the cuff, he traced Prowl's outer folds.

"Nnngh!" Prowl cried out, unable to resist between Jazz's mouth and Drift's tricks with the cuffs. Drift dipped a finger inside of Prowl as he kept running the cuffs. Drift wanted to feel that valve more so he set the cuffs aside and pressed one finger inside. He pumped his finger until he felt Prowl was ready for two fingers.

Jazz was enjoying Prowl's spike and didn't stop until he heard Drift's spike panel open. "Prowl, get on your back," he softly commanded. When he noticed just how out of touch Prowl was Jazz tugged on the hand cuffs and put one hand on Prowl's good arm to guide him down, twisting him carefully so that middle of Prowl's back rested on Jazz's kneeling legs, allowing his doorwings to barely rest on the floor. Prowl's touch reminded Jazz that he was still electrified, so Jazz turned off the cuffs.

Drift had stopped using his fingers when Jazz moved Prowl. Drift lined himself up with Prowl. "Prowl, are you ready?"

"Yes," Prowl moaned. His longing calipers were twitching in anticipation.

Drift slowly pushed his way inside Prowl. Jazz leaned down and kissed Prowl's chevron, starting in the center. "Prowl, can I plug in?" When Prowl gave his permission Drift stopped, enjoying Prowl's warmth, waiting on Jazz. The saboteur pulled out a cable and plugged it into Prowl's wrist, sending a data packet to test out the connection.

When Prowl responded to the data packet Jazz nodded to Drift and Drift started his pace. Jazz kept kissing Prowl's chevron, occasionally stealing an actual kiss while sending data packets to him, and every few he sent he received a feeble attempt at returning the favor.

Drift picked up his pace as he felt Prowl come unraveled, his calipers spasming uncontrollably. There was a coil sensation below his tanks and he knew his own overload was coming. Prowl's overload came first, his calipers clamping tightly on Drift and causing Drift's overload. The two of them cried out in sequence, Drift collapsing on Prowl.

Jazz grinned and disconnected from Prowl, his systems running hot. He stopped his override commands to keep his spike cover closed and allowed his spike to _finally_ pressurize. Jazz pondered in his usual voice, "I wonder if a Wrecker's got two rounds in him."

Drift lifted his helm and saw what Jazz meant. "Wreckers can easily go two rounds. The question is can a Special Ops agent keep up?"

"Let's see. Can you even get up?"

Drift slowly pulled himself out of Prowl, the later looking dazed. Drift retracted his depressurizing spike but opened his valve cover. "Let's see indeed," he teased back.

Jazz carefully rolled Prowl onto his side to avoid unpleasant pressure on his doorwings. Once he was certain Prowl was comfortable, Jazz slid over to Drift. "Lay flat," he ordered. When Drift was comfortable and his legs spread, Jazz flicked his glossa against Drift's node at the top his valve. Drift was loving the feel of someone so into him, an ex-Decepticon, that he was sure half the reason his valve was lubricating was because Jazz was there. Drift's legs twitched from having an Autobot between him.

Jazz began using his glossa and fingers to work Drift until Jazz's chin and fingers had lubricant on them. The Special Ops agent sat up but Drift stopped him from lining up with his valve.

Drift explained, "I prefer a different position."

"Take whatever position you want."

Drift rolled onto his knees and squared his hips so that his valve was facing his partner. Jazz enjoyed the sight and gave Drift's valve a drawn out kiss with his glossa before lining up and carefully pushing his way until he was at his hilt. Once he was sure Drift was stretched out Jazz started off at a fast pace.

Drift intended to last the longest but knew he was in trouble when Jazz placed one hand around a finial and began caressing it between his finger and thumb. His calipers began cycling in time with each thrust so Jazz picked up his pace. Drift fought hard to deny his overload, but it being his second interface he didn't have much resistance left in him. He let out a wordless cry as he overloaded, almost falling face forward into the ground.

Jazz was not done yet but when he felt Drift's overload he waited through it, enjoying the feel of tight calipers on his spike. Drift looked back and asked, "Are you close?"

"Not quite close, but not far off either."

"Let me take your spike with my mouth."

"No, let me ride Jazz," Prowl's voice joined them and they found their third crawling over to them on his knees, still cuffed. "Drift, you look exhausted."

He was exhausted, so Drift was alright with Prowl taking over. He nodded at Jazz and Jazz pulled free from Drift once Drift's calipers released him. Drift turned around to lie down and watch the pair.

Jazz rested on his back and watched Prowl carefully measure the spot to sink down onto Jazz's spike. Prowl looked into Jazz's visor, and they locked optics. Prowl slowly sank onto Jazz's spike, deeply enjoying the stretch.

Although still a bit tired, Prowl was able to maintain a decent pace. After about a half breem Jazz needed a faster pace and he needed to feel Prowl overload on his spike. He reached up and pulled Prowl down until they were touching chassis-to-chassis. Jazz reached around Prowl's doorwings and dug his fingers into seams, careful not to dig too hard. Then he took over, his pace rapid.

Prowl cried out and rolled his forehelm against Jazz's, his chevron sending additional pleasant signals. He wanted to grab Jazz's arms and pulled him closer, if it weren't for the stasis cuffs. He lifted his helm and kissed Jazz passionately, which Jazz returned.

Jazz was swept up in the feel of Prowl all over and before he knew it he was overloading. His transfluid shot out and connected with Prowl's ceiling node. Prowl felt Jazz overloading inside of him and Prowl overloaded. He completely collapsed on top of his partner.

Jazz kissed Prowl on his damaged his cheek. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Prowl's muffled voice came from the side of Jazz’s helm.

"Good. Drift, get over here."

Drift scooted over to them and laid next to Jazz, all three basking in each other's glow. Prowl asked Jazz, "Can you please take off these stasis cuffs?"

"Sure thing," Jazz said. He took them off and Prowl put one arm around Jazz's should and the other across Drift's chassis. Drift wrapped one arm around Prowl's. Jazz put one arm around Prowl and held Drift's hand with the other.

"That was good," Jazz said. Drift hummed in agreement.

Prowl, still half-dazed, agreed. "I never thought I would have something that good."

"What, why?" Jazz asked. He turned his helm to see Prowl better.

Drift chimed in. "What would you think that?"

Prowl realized what he said and his peace was quickly morphed into horror. He buried his helm into Jazz’s shoulder. "Forget I said that."

"Nuh-uh," Jazz thrummed with his fingers against Prowl's back. "I want to know everything that's going through your helm right now."

"A lot of calculations."

"That's what's going through you tac-net, and you know that's not what I meant," Jazz shook his helm.

Prowl sighed. "As I'm sure both of you are aware, I don't have the most exciting reputation. Mechs aren't interested in someone like me. No, I don't pity myself. Until now I was perfectly fine resolving myself to never expect much," he lied.

"Well now you got two mechs who are interested in you," Jazz said, not giving it away that his interested existed well before now. "Right, Drift?"

"Right." Before this started Drift was one of those mechs who wouldn't think to look twice at the tactician. It wasn’t because Prowl wasn’t good look but because his reputation among the Wreckers and the few other Autobots Drift was on good terms. The topic of Prowl didn’t come up often, but when it did they did not say nice things about him. Things about how boring he was to deal with, or how strictly rule-abiding. Prowl was right that his reputation did not suggest he was a good partner for an evening.

Now he knew differently. He was almost ecstatic to be in both of their company, considering how his circuits were still sizzling from his two overloads. Drift grinned, his tiredness not visible on his blissed out face. "We should definitely do that again. Pit, I’d do it again as soon as I recover."

"Most definitely," Jazz replied.

"Agreed," Prowl answered, his spark leaping. They both wanted him again.

Their cuddling lasted another breem until Kup called for Drift, asking about the perimeter check. Drift put his hand to his face and muffled a curse. "I need to go and finish my sweeps."

"And we need to attend to the troops." Prowl rolled off of Jazz and offered a helping hand. Jazz thanked Prowl and got up. The three of them rapidly cleaned up and bid farewell, separating by each heading towards their difficult duties, but each felt able to handle their duties because of the reprieve from the darkness they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will make me happy, even if they're anon comments here or at my [Tumblr page](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oly-chic). Never done a polyship before, and I written a few sticky fics that I'm not entirely sure how they're received (beyond a few comments I got on the Drift/Prowl story), so I'm curious how it's received.


End file.
